


At The End of The Day

by emulationgame



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emulationgame/pseuds/emulationgame
Summary: All Bitty wanted to do was come home and relax, but now he had to deal with this.





	At The End of The Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first bit of fanfic I have written in at least a year (if not longer) and the first time I've published in over three. I just recently read Check Please! so I decided to write a fluffy fic? drabble? sentence? idk just for fun

“I can't even look at you right now.”

“Bits come on, don't be like that.” Jack pleaded. He made one stupid mistake and now he was standing in the hallway holding his pillow and the throw from the end of the bed that had been shoved into his arms by his boyfriend. Bitty was positioned in the doorway and Jack was attempting gain some leeway and maybe, hopefully, get Eric to forgive him so he could sleep in their bed; but by the way Bitty’s arms were crossed and how he had planted himself across the doorway, Jack had a feeling he wouldn’t get to sleep in his bed for a very long time. 

“I didn’t mean to… You must know that.” 

Bitty looked up at him slowly and his eyes were full of disdain. “Oh, really? You didn’t mean to? How nice of you! I should have thought of that! All is well, as long as you didn’t mean to” He replied sarcastically.

Jack sighed. “I’m sorry Bits.” He dropped his head down and headed to the couch. The blanket was dragging pathetically on the floor next to his feet and his shoulders were hunched up around his ears. He stopped and turned around to look at his boyfriend in the hallway. “I love you... goodnight.” and he turned back around. He had never gone a night without telling Bitty that, even if it was just a text while he was on a roadie. 

“I love you too.” 

He heard the door shut behind him. He knew Bitty would eventually get over it and he was only frustrated; he had a project deadline coming up, the oven in the apartment broke yesterday, but the new one wouldn’t be delivered until the day after tomorrow, and Shitty had been hounding him for a quote he could use in his essay on discrimination and its relevance in the workforce. So, Jack understood, but really, all he had done was hit the wrong button and deleted one program off the DVR, but he knows Bitty had been waiting all day to watch it. He should have known, it _was_ Beyoncé.


End file.
